


Cross Roads

by Gage



Series: Breakin' Crossroads [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mutant Powers, Polyamory, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: The world's elite just lost one of their own...





	Cross Roads

**New York City -** **2010**

 

"Ryan don't!"

  
She's landing on the pavement hard, boot-clad feet landing at an awkward angle. Crying out she tries to stand right side up only to be knocked over by a wave of dizziness, her stomach feels like it's rolling around. 

  
"Go back!"

  
"Are you... kidding me? NO." Taking in his dusty jacket and unkempt hair she tilts her head. There was something off about his whole stance, it was making her the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "What… what are you doing?" It was getting harder to make the words come out. 

  
"I'm sorry."

  
"Why?" Looking down at his blood encrusted fingers as they twisted into a familiar movement. "No!"

  
"I'm so sorry."

  
"DON'T. Don't do this." She tried to get back on her feet, struggles to push them against the ground, her entire body feels like its being weighed down, it takes a bit but she can finally start towards him, limping really.

  
"I've tried so many times to fix things. I think I finally got it right."

  
The pieces finally fell into place, locking in her brain and showing her the bigger picture. "I think... you're outta your mind." For a hot second, it actually looks like he's gonna waver in his choice. Hazel eyes were filled with such weariness and pain. It all sears right through her very being. "How long has it been, Ryan?" She can feel the sting of tears in her own eyes. He'd done it before and without her knowledge. Had he done it alone or brought them back with him?

  
"Not too long."

  
"You're lying." The twitch in his fingers tells her so. There were only two people in the world that he couldn't lie to, and one of them was laying lifeless just a few feet away.

  
"He's dead… it wasn't supposed to happen this way." Ryan's voice cracks halfway through what sounds like the beginning of a confession. "Not like this."

  
"You can't keep doing this."

  
"You don't understand."

  
"I know you loved him but you can't just…"

  
The bitter laugh that escaped his busted lip was like nails on a chalkboard. "You think this is about him?"

  
"Ryan, listen to me. You can't go back and just rewind, you aren't built like that." None of them were. Their abilities had limits, and if you tried to go past them there were dire consequences. 

  
"I NEED HIM AND SO DO YOU."

  
She flinches at the level and tone he just used on her. For as long as she's known him he's never had that wild-eyed look before. He's never yelled at her like that… "What are you talking about? I didn't even know him until three days a… Oh my god." She looks down at the lifeless man, slowly makes her way towards him. 

Each step is painful but she tries not to let it show not just yet. She kneels down by the dead man. Slowly she reaches out and turns him over. The tips of her fingers skim over his now pale cheek; she could imagine it filling up with color. Muscles building underneath warm skin kissed by the sun on daily basis, full lips slipping into a smirk that could melt the coldest of hearts… it came to her in a series of painful flashes. "Eric…"

  
In the end, Ryan's there by her side cradling her through the process. For a few minutes she's gasping for air, it almost feels like there is none around her. Tears track down her dirt covered face mixing with the day old blood by her lips. "What did you do?" She pushes against him weakly trying to get away from him.

  
"I did what I had to."

  
"Why don't I remember him?"

  
"It wasn't supposed to be like that. Dylan. You were already dead and so was he. I couldn't…"

  
"You bastard," It hurts to be near him, it's not just her heart that's broken. To realize that he'd essentially wiped her memory. Intentional or not that was the biggest shot to her very being. She feels his arms loosen as he lays her down on the floor next to the dead man… Eric... their former lover. Everything hurt and it was getting cold… very cold.

  
"I did it for us…I messed up though. You came back and you didn't remember… I tried fixing it."

  
Nothing made sense anymore.

  
"I-I tru-trusted you."

  
He's by her side again opening up her jacket it's getting harder to understand what's happening now.

  
"No, no, no, no!"

  
Ryan… is he crying?

  
Feel's like she's slipping away into the coldness.

  
Her eyes are feeling kind of heavy.

  
Ryan is there holding her upright. "Dylan... don't go… please, please."

  
His hands are warm… almost too warm. She can't even lift her own arms to push him away.

  
The last thing she heard was his promise to make things right.

  
                                                                   ~*~

 

**May 2005...**

 

   It was the heavy breathing of his partner that woke him up. Normally he would wait for her to calm down before even thinking about touching her. He clocks it. Five minutes. The shaking doesn't cease nor does the gasps for air. Not bothering with the light he wraps his arms around her pulling his back to his front. Placing his lips to the shell of her ear, he keeps his tone low and soothing. Coxing her to focus on him, breathe as he does.

   It seems like an eternity before her body begins to loosen up, and those gasp of air turn slightly wheezy like. It's on the tip of his tongue to ask what had happened but then she's turning in his arms. The words that are spoken don't come from him but from her. They are strained at first than sharp and clear and angry. Underneath there is a thin line of fear and frustration. Asking him to make things right, make them disappear...

Make her forget.

                                                               ~*~

 

**Mid Day…**

 

"Marcus?"

  
"Yep."

  
"Vamp guy?"

  
"What?"

  
"The guy, ya know the one that comes in after sunset, and leaves just before dawn."

 

It takes a minute for his answer to sink in, and when it does her whole face lighting up with amusement before she lets out a laugh. "Messer you're such a weirdo." The two of them make their way out of the building into the warm streets of the busy city.

  
"What, it's true!"

  
You'd think a grown man would come up with something better. “I'd think I'd know if he was a vampire, and trust me he's no night stalker."

  
“Right, the day he comes out into the sun you let me know.” Danny's smirk is so not attractive right now. Just because Marcus worked the night shift most of the week, doesn't mean shit. 

  
“Shut up."

  
"You shut up."

She grins because it's the most childish trade on words they've often used. If someone had told her years ago she'd be friends with him, a cop, from queens no less, she would have knocked them one good. “Look I gotta get to work I’m already late wasting time with the likes of you.”

  
“Go on get outta here.” His smirk showing her that he finds their short time amusing.

  
Climbing on the M 101 headed for downtown she closes her eyes. The sounds of the city wash over her calming her nerves. The night before had really rattled her. The nightmares were coming back. Sometimes she could make herself forget them, other times she needed help. Last night was bad enough. She hadn't been able to go back to sleep, despite having Marcus there with her. 

 

That wasn't normal. 

 

Neither was the ache in her ankle or side. 

 

She found an empty seat at the back of the bus. Her fingers caressing the silver dragon pendant that hung on the end of the strong chain. There's a niggling at the back of her head. Warning her that she was forgetting something important.

  
                                                                    ~*~

  
**Miami, Florida... Dodge Island off Australia Way**

**Night...**

  
“Any reason why we're meeting in a freakin' truck yard of all places?”

  
“It's quiet, and it’s empty.” The young man emerged from the side of a truck, boots hitting the dirt with a soft thump. Not really an empty place considering the state of the well-used trucks surrounding them.

  
“Of course it is; it’s three in the freakin' morning.”

  
His companion wasn't all that happy; he looked a little more than out of it. If his rumpled clothing was anything to go on. The heat's done nothing to dampen his spirits though. “You chose the place,” Well technically he didn't have to agree with the location but why not have a little fun with him.

  
“I did not yah big freak.”

  
“Freak?”

  
The man gave him a pointed look. “Seventy-Five degrees out and you're wearing a leather jacket.”

  
“It keeps me cool.”

  
“Whatever.”

  
“You two arguing like the bitches you are.”

  
The two of them turned towards the opposite direction, both had looks of surprise on their faces.

  
“Jake man, where the hell have you been?” All lightness flew out of his stance the second he recognizes the man who summoned them.

  
“That how you greet an old friend Eric?”

  
He watches as his friend moves into the light with slow and determine steps.

  
“Friends generally call more than once a year.”

  
“Yeah well, I had... other things...” His breathing seems to come in short burst.

  
“Jake, you all right man?” His friends' dark eyes narrow down, trying to take in all the details, that tell him something is wrong. Really wrong.

  
“Speed...” Jake nods slightly before crumbling to the dirt.

  
The other two men run to his side barely catching him in time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something that I wrote a long while back. When I was fandom hopping. It was an idea that I came up with along with a friend who's no longer apart of fandom. I decided to transfer it from my journal to here. There are 3 parts already typed up, and as you can see not beta'd. If I missed any tags please let me know.


End file.
